Big Time Lust
by Logan-Henderson Knight
Summary: Kendall wants Logan to lust after him. So he kisses him and leaves. Will Logan break down and give into Kendall?
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Lust

Summary: Kendall wants Logan to lust after him. So he kisses him and leaves. Will Logan break down and give into Kendall?

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

Kendall/Jo

James/Carlos

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

**Chapter 1: Kissing Jo's Boyfriend**

Kendall Knight has being going out with one of the most beautiful girls at Palm Woods. Her name was Jo Taylor. Jo Taylor recently moved to Hollywood to take up her career on being an actress. Kendall always thought that she was an angel. When they first met his best friends James, Carlos and Logan were all trying to prove to each other that they could get a girlfriend so they all competed against each other to win Jo's heart but unfortunately Jo's heart was already taken.

Jo had fallen in love with Kendall at first sight. When she first walked into Palm Woods she couldn't stop staring at the blonde hair, green eyed pop star, but James, Carlos and Logan didn't give up on trying to win her heart. Jo had thought they were all really sweet.

Kendall and Jo had started to form a strong bond after him and his friends sang "Any Kind Of Guy". They had slowly started to become a couple. They kept flirting with each other which really annoyed James, Carlos and Logan.

Logan didn't like how Kendall and Jo were so lovey dovey with each other. It made him sick. Sure he thought of Jo as a friend also like a sister but when he was near Kendall and Jo in the same room. Their romance relationship really sickened him. He had never told anyone but he had been in love with Kendall Knight for a long time. He was always afraid that if he told his friends that they would be disgusted by him. He had always tried to hide his feelings for Kendall he didn't know how long he could last. Everyday he was growing anxious. He knows that one day he was going to explode.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

Logan smiled to himself when he heard James bickering at Carlos._ 'Probably something that has to do with his special comb.'_Logan thought to himself. He looked down at his notebook. He knew he should be getting his homework done but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Kendall and Jo.

_'Sometimes I wish I was strong enough to tell Kendall how much I love him. I know he'll never love me back. He likes girls.'_Logan said to himself. He sighed, looking down at his text books and note books that were spread over the table. Suddenly he wasn't up to doing homework.

"Logan?" Logan jumped when he heard someone enter the room. He blinked and looked up and saw Kendall standing in the doorway or their apartment.

"Y-Yeah?" Logan stuttered. His eyes glanced down at the table. He quickly picked up a pencil hopefully showing to Kendall that he was busy. Every time he looked into those green eyes he would always feel himself getting turned on. Kendall smirked to himself when he looked at Logan and saw him blushing.

Kendall stared at Logan. He had been noticing that Logan recently has always been distracted by homework. Logan had never got out of the apartment to have fun unless they had rehearsal with Gustavo.

"When was the last time you hung out with us?" Kendall asked as he walked over to the table and sat down across from Logan. He could tell that Logan was feeling uneasy.

"Uh, I just hung out with you guys a few hours ago." Logan reminded him. Kendall sighed again.

"No, I meant other than rehearsal." The blonde haired pop star said. He leaned back against the chair and said "Your always so caught up in your homework you never let yourself have any fun." Kendall said. Logan glanced up at him. He knew that Kendall was right.

"Do you want the truth Kendall?" Logan asked. He closed his books and stood up from the table. Kendall stared in shock at his best friend. Logan had never closed his books willingly. Someone always had to pry him away from them.

"Yes." Kendall whispered.

"The reason I don't like spending time with you is because your always with Jo. Whenever you guys aren't together it's always Jo this and Jo that. This was the first day you actually said something to me. Ever since you and Jo started dating, you've been ignoring me, James and Carlos. Well news flash Kendall not everything is about you." Logan snapped at his best friend. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the blonde. Kendall chuckled to himself. He had felt that Logan was jealous of him and Jo. That's why he started dating Jo. He wanted to get Logan jealous. He wanted to get Logan sexually fusturated and he wanted Logan to feel how he has been feeling for a long time now.

"I never said everything was about me Logan. At least I have a girlfriend." Kendall snapped back. Logan's eyes widened in shock. Logan frowned and glanced down at the marbled top floor.

Logan felt his body pulling himself closer to Kendall. He looked up and saw Kendall moving towards him. Kendall grabbed him by his shoulders and forced his lips onto Logan's. Kendall had always known that Logan had a crush on him. The thought caused him to smirk during the kiss.

Logan stood frozen. He felt Kendall roughly kiss him. It felt amazing. Having Kendall taking full control over him. He felt his body going limb. He started to slowly kiss back. He gasped loudly when Kendall squeezed hard on his shoulders letting Kendall have access into his mouth.

They both battled for dominance. Tounges dancing against each other, teeth clinking back and forth. He felt Kendall roughly grabbing his arms. He never knew how rough Kendall could be.

After what seemed like forever Kendall pulled back. He panted heavily like he had just did the mile run. Kendall's green eyes stared lustfully at Logan. Logan stared back, he was panting softly, his lips were bruised.

Kendall smirked. "Is that what you wanted Logan?For me to kiss you?" He whispered softly in Logan's ear causing the smaller boy to shiver in pleasure.

"Please." Logan whispered. He rested his forehead on Kendall's shoulder blade. Kendall chuckled and pulled Logan away from him. He walked out of the room leaving a dazed Logan panting in the middle of the room.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

End of Chapter 1!

Should I continue?

A)Yes?

B)No?

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Lust

Chapter 2 Summary: Logan gets sexually frustrated after Kendall kissed him. How will Logan deal with the frustration?

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

Kendall/Jo

James/Carlos

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Last time on Big Time Rush:

Kendall smirked. "Is that what you wanted Logan?For me to kiss you?" He whispered softly in Logan's ear causing the smaller boy to shiver in pleasure.

"Please." Logan whispered. He rested his forehead on Kendall's shoulder blade. Kendall chuckled and pulled Logan away from him. He walked out of the room leaving a dazed Logan panting in the middle of the room.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan groaned to himself. He could still feel Kendall's lips pressing against his own. They were really tingly. Logan sighed with frustration. He couldn't believe that Kendall kissed him. Wasn't Kendall supposed to be in love with Jo? He could feel his whole body getting hotter by the thought of Kendall.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the orange "L" shaped couch. What did Kendall want from him?He could feel the blonde pop star's rough hands roaming over his skin. He let out a small moan he closed his eyes tightly. Did Kendall really want him to feel this way?

"Logan?" Logan opened his eyes and saw Carlos standing next to James. Logan's eyes widened when he saw James's hair all messed up and Carlos didn't have his lucky helmet on. Logan chuckled to himself.

"Do you think that this is funny Logan?" James hissed out and pointed at his messy hair. "He hid my lucky comb from me and I want it back!" James screamed. Logan stood up from the couch.

"Carlos, give him back his comb and James you give him back his helmet. I'm not in the mood for this." Logan sighed. He could feel his body heat raising up.

"Is something wrong Logan?" Carlos asked worriedly. He didn't like seeing Logan in a bad mood. James stared at him curiously.

"Did something happen between you and Kendall?" James asked. His eyebrows raised and staring still curiously at Logan. Logan gazed at him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. So can I just be left alone please?" Logan asked. He sat down on the couch again.

"Alright. We'll be at the pool if you need us." James said. He pulled Carlos along with him out of the apartment.

Logan groaned. He put his head in the palm of his hands. He wanted to stop feeling like this. He wanted the feeling of having to touch Kendall. Of wanting to have Kendall's chest touching his own. Wanting Kendall kissing him roughly like he had earlier that day. He knew he was craving everything that was Kendall Knight.

"Kendall.."Logan whispered. He knew that Mrs. Knight and Katie were gone for the day. They were spending a little mother daughter time together. Kendall was probably with Jo no doubt and James and Carlos are at the pool. He opened his eyes and looked around the room to make sure everything was clear.

"What are you doing?" A voice entered the room causing Logan to screech loudly. Logan felt his heart pounding against his chest real fast. Logan looked up and saw Kendall standing in the middle of the hallway with a smirk on his face.

"K-Kendall..w-what are you doing here?"Logan stuttered. Kendall chuckled at his blushing best friend. He walked closer to the couch that Logan was sitting on.

"I just came back to see if you were okay. I talked to James and he said you sounded upset." Kendall said. Logan felt his heart skip a beat as Kendall stood in front of the couch. "But it seems to me it's something more than that. Isn't it?" Kendall whispered in Logan's ear causing Logan to blush harder.

"Kendall.."Logan whispered. Kendall chuckled at how he was able to get Logan under his control so easily.

"You like this don't you Logie?You like me taking complete control over you. You like it when I'm dominate over you." Kendall whispered huskily. Logan squirmed under Kendall's grasp. Kendall grabbed both of Logan's arms and pulled them over his head while holding on to his wrists.

"Kendall...please.."Logan said softly. Kendall chuckled. He looked down at Logan's lips that were slightly parted. He remembered how bruised he got them earlier that day. He leaned down and kiss Logan's lips roughly. He heard Logan moan which caused him to moan back.

Their tounges battled for dominance. Logan knew that Kendall would dominate him. Kendall pressed his body against Logan's causing the shorter boy to gasp loud. Logan tried to move his body away from Kendall's.

They kissed each other roughly for about five minutes. Kendall pulled away in need of air. Logan was panting underneath him.

"Kendall.." Logan whispered. Kendall chuckled. He got up from Logan's lap and stood up.

"I'll see you later Logie." Kendall winked at his best friend. He walked out of the apartment building leaving Logan panting by himself on the couch.

"W-What was that..?" Logan whispered to himself He put his hand on his beating heart. He could feel the lust still lurking inside his body. "W-Why am I lusting after my best friend?" Logan asked himself. He really wished that James and Carlos didn't leave.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 2!

What should happen next?

A)Should their be more Kogan?

B)Or James/Carlos?

Please read and review!

Thanks to all of those reviewers who reviewed chapter 1!


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Lust

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

James/Carlos

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Last time on Big Time Rush: Kendall kissed Logan for the second time but with a little more control. Logan is starting to fall into the lust that he is feeling for his best friend.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Kendall smirked to himself as he looked over at Logan who was sitting with James and Carlos by the pool. He could tell that Logan was getting really frustrated because of him. Kendall had a plan, his plan was to seduce Logan and get Logan to finally tell him how he feels even though he knows that Logan is obviously in love with him.

"Off to the next plan." Kendall whispered to himself. He walked over to Jo with his hands in his pockets. He glanced over at Logan to make sure he was watching. He smirked again when he saw Logan glancing over at him.

"Hey Jo." Kendall said to the girl who was talking to Camille. Jo smiled up at him. She got up from her seat and hugged him. Kendall leaned forward and kissed Jo roughly on the lips. He opened his right to see if Logan was staring at him. He smirked in the kiss. He pulled Jo closer to him. He imagined that it was Logan's flat chested body that was pressing against his own. Kendall groaned into the kiss. He pushed his tounge into the smaller girls mouth silently wishing that it was Logan's tounge brushing against his.

"Logan..."Kendall whispered. His eyes widened in shock as he heard himself whisper his best friends name. Jo opened her eyes. She pushed Kendall off of her and whipped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Logan?Why did you whisper Logan and not my name Kendall?" Jo asked with anger. She placed her hands on her hips and glared furiously at him.

"U-um, I, I'm in love with Logan." Kendall said shyly. Jo's eyes softened. Kendall looked down looking like a sad puppy. Jo hugged Kendall and kissed his cheek.

"If you love Logan than just tell him." Jo suggested. Kendall shook his head and stared over at his best friend who was now reading his book.

"Jo.."Kendall whispered. Jo smiled and hugged him one last time.

"You two would look great together Kendall. I hope we can still be friends." Jo looked at him curiously. Kendall smiled and nodded at the small girl.

Jo walked away from the pool and into the Palm Woods.

Kendall smirked. His plan was already in action. All what he needed to do was to get Logan alone.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Later that day Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan had just finished up rehearsal. James smiled brightly when Carlos suggested that they should go down to the pool again. Kendall's eyes widened when he saw James and Carlos walking really close together to where their hips actually touched each other.

Kendall smirked, now that he had Logan all alone he could do whatever he wanted him the smaller teen.

Logan noticed Kendall's smirk which caused him to gulp loudly. He knew that smirk. He backed away from Kendall slowly.

"Logie..." Kendall whispered huskily. Logan panicked. He looked around worriedly and hopefully to see if Kelly or even Gustavo would show up and save him from the dominate Kendall Knight. He gasped when he felt his back hit the wall. His heart beat went faster against his chest.

Kendall pushed his chest closer to Logan's own chest which caused Logan to blush heavily. His lips were slightly open which made Kendall's insides squirm. He grabbed Logan's wrists and pulled them above the smaller boy's head in a tight grip causing Logan to let out a small groan.

"Kendall..."Logan whispered. He felt like this was deja vu, he replayed the events that had happened yesterday inside his head. He felt his length twitch inside the tightness of his jeans. He bit his lip from moaning out loud.

"Let it out Logie. No one can hear you." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear which caused Logan to shiver with pleasure.

"B-but what..what about Kelly..and Gustavo.."Logan gasped when he felt Kendall's hands starting to rub the outside of his jeans. Kendall smirked and continued to molest Logan.

"They won't hear a thing Logan. It's just you and me here." Kendall licked the outside of Logan's ear which caused Logan to moan in pleasure. Kendall chuckled to himself when he saw Logan's cheeks turn bright red. _'He's so cute.'_Kendall thought to himself as he licked down Logan's neck.

Logan gasped when he felt Kendall's fingers unbuckling his belt. He squirmed when Kendall rubbed his left nipple which caused it to harden instantly. Kendall did the same with the other nipple which caused Logan to groan loudly.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted when he felt his pants fall down to the floor along with his boxers. "Kendall.."Logan whispered in embarrassment. He looked around. He really didn't want anyone to come in here and see him half naked.

" Yes Logie..What do you want?" Kendall whispered in Logan's ear. Logan shivered. Kendall chuckled and pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

"Tell me what you want Logie." Kendall whispered again in his ear. He breathed his hot air out causing Logan to gasp loudly.

"Logan.."Kendall whispered softly. He started to rub the smaller boy's length gently. Logan blushed brightly when he felt Kendall's hands on his most private area.

"Kendall..please.." Logan whispered. He closed his eyes and let Kendall take control over him.

"Yes Logie?Tell me what you want." Kendall repeated as he moved Logan's length a little faster.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but all what came out was a loud squeak. Kendall looked up.

"Logan?Kendall!" Kendall bounced up when he heard James and Carlos calling out for them. The lust and the possessiveness in his eyes vanished. He chuckled when he looked over and saw Logan half naked and still in the heat of the moment. He leaned in and whispered in his ear softly.

"You better hurry and get changed. You don't want James and Carlos to come at you now do you?" Logan blinked and looked down at himself which caused him to blush harder. Kendall chuckled again and walked away from Logan who was still leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

"What..just happened?" Logan whispered to himself.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 3!

Wow thanks for those who are encouraging me to keep on writing!

Please keep on Reading and Reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Kendall gets angry and possessive when he catches Camille kissing his Logan.

Pairings;  
Kendall/Logan

James/Carlos

Camille/Logan

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Kendall Knight was always known to get jealous real easily. He was also known for someone who gets possessive over things that are his. And one of those things just happens to be Logan Mitchel. Recently Kendall has been very possessive over Logan. He was never seen without Logan next to him.

Kendall was walking into the Palm Woods lobby. His head held high with a smile on his face. Carlos was walking next to him who was talking to James. Kendall stopped when he saw Camille kissing Logan forcefully near the elevators. Kendall's anger raised up in his stomach. His eyes darkened, his fists clenched by his sides. James and Carlos looked at him with scared glances. They haven't seen Kendall this angry before.

James looked over and saw Camille forcing herself on top of Logan. His eyes widened. Has that girl lost her mind?Now he understood why Kendall was so furious.

Kendall looked over at James who nodded. He walked over to the "couple". He could hear Logan whimpering and saw him trying to push the girl off of him. Kendall smirked inwardly. Logan knew who he belonged to.

Kendall pulled Camille by the back off her hair off of his Logan. Camille screeched and glared at the blonde.

"Stay the hell off of him Camille." Kendall hissed. Camille smirked and looked over at Logan.

"Why, It's obvious that he enjoyed it. Right Logie?" Camille asked. She gave Logan her puppy eyed look. Logan closed his eyes and looked away. He got off the couch and went over to James and Carlos who hid him behind them.

Camille pouted and glared at the blonde in front of her. "Logan's mine." She said. Kendall chuckled darkly. Couldn't this girl tell that Logan didn't like sluts like her?.

He walked over to Logan and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Kendall pressed his lips hard against Logan's mouth. He could hear Logan moaning which caused him to smirk in the kiss. Logan would always know who he belonged to. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw Camille staring at them in shock.

Kendall pulled Logan closer to him. He could feel Logan's length pressing against his thigh. Kendall forced his tounge inside Logan's mouth which caused Logan to whimper in pleasure. Logan always loved it when he was rough with him. Logan loved him being in control and having the dominate power of his body.

Kendall pulled away from the kiss. He smirked when he saw Logan's bruised lips. He was panting heavily, his clothes were messed up.

"It seems to me that Logan wants to be with someone who can dominate him. He wants to be with someone who can take full control over him. Who can make him feel good. I don't think that's you Camille." Kendall stated. Camille gave him a hatred glare. James and Carlos stood in shock.

"Y-You guys...j-just...kissed!" James squeaked. His cheeks turned bright red. Carlos chuckled at how naïve James could be.

"Are you guys together?" Carlos asked curiously. He placed his hand on James's shoulder and gave it small squeeze.

Kendall smirked. He wrapped his arm around Logan who was still dazed from the kiss. "Yes, we are. We have been together for a few days now."

James looked at Logan who was staring at Kendall with wide eyes.

"I thought you were with Jo." Carlos said. His eyes looked innocent. He had his head tilted like a curious puppy.

"Me and Jo broke up last week. I told her how much I wanted to be with Logan and surprisingly she was okay with it and we're still friends."

Carlos held James's hand. James stared down at the small teen next to him. He smiled and squeezed Carlos's hand.

"It seems to me like I'm not the only one who's dating his best friend." Kendall smirked at how Carlos and James stared at each other with loving eyes. He chuckled when James blushed again.

"Me and James have been dating since Monday." Carlos smiled. Logan looked over at him. He had a smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you guys." Logan said with glowing eyes. His smile widened when Carlos hugged him.

"I'm happy for you too Logan." Carlos whispered in Logan's ear. Kendall clenched his hand into a fist. He knew that they were just hugging but he couldn't help but feel jealous. Logan was his! Not Carlos's.

Kendall pulled Logan away from Carlos and held him by the waist with both arms. Logan stared in shock at Kendall. Carlos glanced over at James.

"Mine."Kendall said possessively. He leaned down and kissed the smaller teen's neck causing Logan to squirm under his grasp.

"Kendall, Please not now." Logan whispered. He tried to pull Kendall's arms off of his waist but that only made Kendall hug him harder.

"Mine." Kendall whispered in Logan's ear which caused Logan to shiver in pleasure.

"We'll...see you guys later I guess." James said. He ran out of the lobby with a bright red blush stinging on his cheeks.

Carlos chuckled and ran after James hoping he would be able to comfort James.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted. He pushed Kendall off of him. Kendall stared at Logan with lust in his eyes.

Logan ran out of the lobby and to the elevators hoping to get away from the horny Kendall.

"Logan." Kendall growled. No one walks away from Kendall Knight and gets away with it. Not even Logan Mitchel.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan ran into the apartment 2J. He closed the door hurriedly and locked it. He panted and leaned against the door. He screamed when he saw Kendall sitting on the couch watching the television.

Kendall looked over and smirked when he saw Logan trying to get out of the apartment.

"You thought you could run away Logie?" Kendall whispered huskily. He turned off the television and stood up from the couch. Logan gulped. His heart was pounding against his chest. He needed to get away from Kendall and fast.

"I always get what I want Logan. If I want to kiss you I will. If I want to molest you I will. If I want to do anything to you I will. I always get what I want. You need to remember that Logan." Kendall stated darkly. He stalked over to Logan. He could feel his possessive side taking over.

"Kendall.."Logan whispered under Kendall's gaze. Why does Kendall over power him?

Kendall stopped in front of the smaller teen. His chest was pressing fully against Logan's. He lifted up Logan's chin and stared into the brown puppy eyes. He always did love those eyes.

Kendall pressed his lips against Logan's. He ran his hands up and down Logan's chest. He could feel Logan's heart beating against him. He needed to calm Logan down. He gently kissed the smaller teen. He licked Logan's lips silently begging for entrance. He heard Logan sigh in pleasure as he continued to kiss him.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. He rested his hands in the inside pockets of his jeans.

Kendall pulled away from the smaller teen and started kissing his neck with butterfly kisses. Logan groaned softly. He turned his head to his side and closed his eyes. Kendall always did know how to make him feel good.

Kendall looked up and stared at the teen. His green eyes were filled with lust and possessiveness. He wanted nothing more than to touch Logan everywhere.

"Logan..I need to tell you something." Kendall said softly. Logan opened his eyes and stared into Kendall's green eyes. "I'm in love with you Logan." He whispered in his ear.

"Y-Your in love..with me?" Logan stuttered. His eyes looking curiously at the blonde pop star.

"Yes." Kendall said. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and hugged him. "Tell me you love me too Logie. I need to hear it from your beautiful mouth." Kendall whispered. Logan blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I..I love you too Kendall." Logan whispered. Kendall grinned and hugged Logan tightly.

"I'm glad you do. Even though I already knew you loved me." Kendall said with a smirk. Logan stared at him with wide eyes.

"W..What?You..did?" Logan asked. His cheeks turned red.

"Yes. I could tell you loved me by the way you look at me." Kendall said.

"I...I-" Kendall kissed him silently. Logan closed his eyes. Why does he have to let Kendall over power him?

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 4!

A)Should the next chapter contain James/Carlos?

B)Kendall/Logan?

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Carlos's old girlfriend Stephanie comes back and tries to break him up with James.

Pairings:  
James/Carlos

Kendall/Logan

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 5: Big Time Break Up

James and Carlos walked into the Palm Woods lobby after a hard days work of rehearsing their new song. James smiled brightly when he remembered how Gustavo said that he was proud of them. Gustavo may have hated them before but he thinks that the giant turd might actually like them.

"So, what do you want to do James?" Carlos asked, snapping the taller teen out of his thoughts. James frowned when he looked up and saw Stephanie standing in the front of the main desk.

"James what's wrong?" The latino teen asked worriedly. His dark brown eyes turned and stared over at the familiar girl who was talking to Mr. Bitters. "Oh, hey it's Stephanie. What's she doing back here? I thought she left to go start her movie directing career." Carlos asked to no one in particular.

The dark haired girl turned around and picked up her bags. She looked up and saw Carlos and James standing in the middle of the room while staring at her. She smiled brightly when she saw Carlos.

"Carlos!" Stephanie shouted she dropped her bags and ran over to the small latino teen and hugged him tightly.

Carlos smiled and hugged the girl back. "Hey Stephanie. What are you doing here?I haven't seen you in months." He said softly. Stephanie's eyes glowed as she continued to stare at the small teen.

"I convinced my parents to move me back here. I missed you so much Carlos." Stephanie whispered. James frowned. He really wanted to get away from Carlos and the girl that was ruining everything he had worked so hard for.

"You remember my best friend James right Stephanie?" Carlos asked with a small smile on his face. His eyes looked apologetic towards the tall tanned teen. The dark haired girl smiled at him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again James. Where's umm, Logan and Kendall?" She asked. Her dark brown eyes staring into Carlos's midnight eyes.

"Their at the apartment. I'll take you." The small pop star suggested. Stephanie smiled, she picked up her bags and went to follow Carlos. Carlos looked back and stared at James who was still standing in the middle of the lobby.

"James, you coming?" He asked as they walked towards the elevator. James gave him a sad smile and shook his head. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on the palm of his hands.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Carlos walked with Stephanie up to apartment 2J, he smiled when he heard Kendall and Logan bickering inside. They acted like a married couple sometimes.

The latino boy opened the door causing Kendall and Logan to turn their heads from the television and stare at him.

"Hey guys. You remember Stephanie?" He asked as he led the smaller girl inside. Stephanie smiled brightly and ran over to them and gave them a tight hug.

"It's great to see you Stephanie."Kendall said. Logan gave her a scared smile. He remembered the last time when this girl was here. He didn't like being the ghost bait. He shuddered at the memory.

"Where's James?" Logan asked, he was confused as to why James wasn't at Carlos's side. He always saw Carlos and James together.

"He's out in the lobby." Stephanie said. She smiled at them and then turned her attention back to Carlos. "I have to get going to my apartment. I'll see you later?" She asked. Carlos smiled and nodded back at her. The small girl hugged him before heading out the door with her bags.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and then back at the small latino teen. "Did you know she was going to be here?' Logan asked curiously. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his small friend.

Carlos shook his head and closed the apartment door. "I had no idea she was going to be here. If I did I would've told you guys." He said. Logan nodded.

The wannabe pop star walked in with his head down. He was wearing his lucky "v" neck tshirt and his favorite pair of skinny jeans.

"James?You alright buddy?"The blonde haired teen asked. He hated seeing James upset. Whenever James was upset he made everyone else feel upset. James was always seen as a happy go lucky teen who was always smiling and laughing. The last time he saw the taller teen upset was when they were told that they wouldn't be going on tour by Griffin.

"Guys, can I talk to Carlos..alone?" James whispered quietly. Kendall and Logan nodded. They both walked out of the room without a word to each other.

The small latino teen looked up at James. He frowned when he saw James's disappointed face. "What's wrong James?" he asked.

"Are you still in love with her?" The pop star asked in a quiet tone making his small friend frown even more.

"You mean Stephanie? No, I'm with you remember?" Carlos said innocently. He really didn't want to fight with James. Not all that they have been through to make it this far.

"I read..you journal Carlos, you missed her. You miss her being with you. That's why you went out with me. It's because you wanted me to replace her. Well, I'm not going to continue this Carlos. You played me like I was sometime of violin." James cried. The last time that the taller teen had cried was when Kendall had broken his favorite hockey stick back in middle school.

"J-James..that's not true!" Carlos shouted. James shook his head. He looked defeated and utterly broken.

"I-I'm sorry Carlos..but..I can't do this. Now that she's back..I can't be with you." James whispered. He walked out of the apartment with his head down and tears streaming down his face.

Carlos clenched his fist that held a small bracelet that Stephanie had told him to give to James. Why didn't James give him a chance to explain?He loved the wannabe pop star so much. Now he ruined everything.

"Damn it!"The small latino teen shouted.

How was he going to fix this mess?

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 5!

Woot I got so many reviews for this story!Thank you all for reviewing and enjoy this story!

I hope you guys enjoy this James and Carlos centric chapter! I did throw in a little bit of Kendall and Logan for all those Kogan fans out there.

Should the next chapter be about:

A)Kogan?

B)Jarlos?

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Logan catches Kendall kissing James.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

Kendall/James

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

It's been a few days since James had broken things off with Carlos. Now James is hardly talking to anyone. The small latino teen tried to explain things to the tall brunet but he refused to listen to any of Carlos's words anymore.

Logan walked into the apartment. He had just come back from talking to Kelly about the new album that were going to be releasing. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kendall sitting on James's lap, kissing him, touching him. Doing things to him that the blonde normally does to him.

_'H-How long..how long has this been going on?'_ Logan whispered to himself. He felt himself shaking. He could feel his heart breaking against his chest. He slowly walked out of the apartment. His head held low. He could feel tears pricking in the back of his eyes.

James pushed Kendall off of him, making his best friend fall to the floor on his back. "Kendall. What the hell was that?" He said loudly. Kendall chuckled.

"It was a kiss. I thought Carlos would have told you that by now." The blonde said with a smirk. James growled.

"Your with Logan!Your not supposed to kiss your best friend!" The brunet shouted. Kendall laughed and stood up from the floor.

"I'm with Logan?Please, Logan was just a fling. I've always liked you James. I only dated Logan to get close to you." The blonde pop star said truthfully but James could tell there was a hint of lust in his voice.

"You know what. I don't know what Logan see's in you. Your nothing but a horny little bastard who only cares about getting sex. You can't do that to him Kendall. He's supposed to be our best friend. Not something you use to get rid of your sexual frustration." James said. Kendall frowned. Had he really gone that far?

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan walked into the Palm Woods lobby. He couldn't believe what he just saw. How could Kendall kiss James like he kissed him?

"Logan!" The small dark haired brunet stopped when he heard the blonde's voice shouting down the hall.

"Logan, please. I need to talk to you." Kendall said softly. Logan looked at him with empty eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you Kendall." Logan whispered. He looked down at his shoes. Kendall frowned. He reached over to lift up Logan's chin but Logan slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Logan hissed. "I don't ever want you to touch me again. I was just a game to you?Something to get rid of your sexual frustration?It's over Kendall." The brunet growled. He walked out of the Palm Woods lobby leaving Kendall standing there by himself. Kendall gasped when he felt someone slap him hard against his cheek. He turned to stare at Camille who was glaring furiously at him.

"How dare you!How could you hurt someone so sweet, kind and considerate like Logan! You really are a cold hearted bastard Kendall. I..I can't believe Logan could ever love someone like you." Camille whispered softly. She turned her heal and ran after Logan to comfort him.

Kendall felt tears pricking in the back of his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly hoping to get rid of them. Kendall Knight doesn't cry. He sniffled. "I'm..I'm sorry Logan." He whispered to himself as he walked back to the apartment.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

End of Chapter 6!

What should happen in the next chapter?'

Please give me your ideas!

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Logan has a plan to get Kendall back. But will James be up to that plan? Will Carlos and Kendall find out?

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

Logan/James

James/Carlos

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 7: Big Time Plan

Logan walked into the apartment. He was hoping that Kendall wouldn't be there to make things worse for him. As much as he hated the blonde right now, he couldn't help but still want him. His body is yearning to touch Kendall. His whole body still lusted after the blonde. Logan smirked. He just found out a way to gain Kendall back. But he was going to need James's help. Kendall Knight wasn't the only one who can seduce the one he loves.

James layed his head back against the beach chair. He sighed contently. It was nice to be alone for once without Carlos, Kendall and Logan there to bother him. James frowned at the thought of his small latino best friend. Ever since the argument the brunet felt nothing but guilt. He knew he should have given Carlos a chance to explain his side but he had been so hurt and upset he just didn't want to be near Carlos anymore.

He missed having his small energetic friend by his side. He missed hearing him ramble on and on about what dangerous stunt he was going to do. James sighed again but this time out of misery.

"James?" The brunet in question looked up and saw Logan standing in front of him. "Can I ask you something?" The small dark haired teen asked. James nodded and motioned for his friend to take a seat next to him.

"What's wrong Logie?" James asked. He looked over and saw Logan staring over to where Kendall was sitting with Carlos on the other side of the pool.

"I, I have a plan and I need your help." Logan said. James's eyes widened with curiosity.

"What is it Logan?" The brunet asked in excitement. Logan smiled and leaned in to whisper in James's ear.

The tall brunet gasped, his eyes widened even more. "Are you sure about that Logan?" He asked curiously. He wanted nothing more than to have Carlos back.

"Yes. Only if your will to do it." Logan said shyly. He looked over at the blonde who was staring at him. He would get Kendall back today. Even if it meant kissing James in order to do so.

"Okay." James nodded. He leaned back against his beach chair. He pulled Logan on top of him making his small friend blush from the contact.

James rested his hand on Logan's pale cheek. He rubbed the soft skin softly with his thumb making the other teen lean into his touch. He had a feeling that Kendall wasn't this gentle with Logan. He looked up into the dark brown eyes that reminded him of Carlos. He leaned in and kissed his small friend on the his lips.

Logan gasped when he felt James's tounge running against his lips begging for entrance. His whole body started shaking like a leaf. James wrapped his arms around the other teen's waist making it so that way Logan wouldn't fall off the chair. Logan let James take full control of the kiss, like he had always done with Kendall. He gripped his friend's shirt tightly.

Kendall became furious when he saw James pull Logan on top of him and gave him a full make out session. He stood up from his chair and rushed over to where James and Logan were. He knew that Carlos was following him.

"Kendall stop!Don't do something that your going to regret later!"Carlos shouted at him. Kendall stopped. He looked over at Carlos who was standing behind him.

"Logan's mine." Kendall whispered darkly causing Carlos to flinch. The latino teen looked up and saw Kendall's eyes changed darker that only happens when he becomes possessive over things that are his.

The tall blonde went over to Logan and James who were still kissing each other. Kendall felt anger boil inside him. He reached over and pulled Logan off of James causing the dark haired teen to yelp in surprise.

"Don't ever kiss Logan again James. Do you hear me?No one but me is allowed to kiss Logan." Kendall hissed. His grip tightened on Logan's arm causing the other teen to whimper and squirm.

"Kendall, your hurting me." Logan whispered. Kendall looked over at the one he loved. He loosened his grip.

"I'm..I'm sorry Logan." He said softly. He took his hand off of the smaller teen's arm. He pulled the Logan closer to him. "I don't want anyone else to kiss you. You belong to me Logan. Only me. No one else." The blonde whispered huskily in Logan's ear which caused him to shiver with pleasure.

"Only you." Logan repeated. Kendall smirked and leaned in. He kissed the smaller teen roughly on the lips as he had done many times before.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 7!

Yes Kendall and Logan are back together!

What should happen in the next chapter?

A)Kendall/Logan

B)James/Carlos

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Jordin Sparks shows up at Palm Woods to record a new song. Logan thinks that Kendall is flirting with her. Will Kendall show him that he's not with a new song?

Pairings;  
Kendall/Logan

James/Carlos

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 8: Boyfriend

"What do you mean Jordin Sparks is coming to Palm Woods?" James shrieked causing Carlos, Kendall and Logan to cover their ears from the high pitched voice.

"She's coming here to record a new song and maybe give us more publicity here. I don't want you dogs to come near her you understand that?" Gustavo said. James looked disappointed. Kendall placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Gustavo we won't go near her." The blonde pop star stated. Logan raised his eyebrow at his lover..

"Good, You guys have the day off. Now go. Do what you dogs do." Gustavo said. Kelly smiled at them as they walked out of the office.

"Man. I really want to get Jordin's autograph." James sulked as they entered the hall way. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arm around Logan.

"Well, since we have the day off. I'm going to spend it with Logan." The blonde whispered huskily in the shorter teen's ear which caused him to blush heavily.

Carlos frowned and looked over at James who was still sulking. He wasn't sure if he was sulking because of Jordin Sparks or was it because he was jealous of Kendall and Logan. Carlos and James had decided it was best to be friends. Even though Carlos was still madly in love with the taller teen.

He watched as Kendall and Logan went off to the pool area. "So, what do you want to do James?" Carlos asked. He felt nervous asking his ex boyfriend to hang out with him.

"I'm going to the gym for a while. I don't want to be here when Kendall is all lovey dovey with Logan." James shuddered. Carlos sighed as he watched James head to Palm Woods.

"I'm by myself. Great." He said softly to himself. He walked out of the hallway and to the pool area.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall smiled as he placed two drinks on the table. Logan had left to go use the restroom. He was hoping that he'd spend a romantic day with Logan.

Kendall looked up and saw Jordin Sparks walking towards the Palm Woods lobby. He gasped when he saw a banana peel on the ground. He rushed over and caught Jordin as she almost fell on the ground.

The blonde looked down and stared into Jordin's brown eyes. Those eyes reminded him of Logan's.

"Thanks." Jordin smiled. Kendall smiled back. He heard a gasp coming from Logan. The blonde looked up and saw Logan standing in front of them. Jordin leaned her head back and saw Logan standing there. She looked up at Kendall.

"Um..Logan, it's not what you think." Kendall said as he helped Jordin stand on her feet. Logan crossed his arms and stared curiously at the blonde.

"Then what is it Kendall?" The small brunet asked. Kendall looked over at Jordin.

"I...I.."Kendall stuttered. Logan huffed and walked back into the Palm Woods lobby. Kendall groaned. "Damn It." He hissed. Jordin stared curiously at him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked with a smile on her face. The blonde teen blushed. _'Boyfriend?' _Kendall thought to himself. He never really thought of the other teen as his boyfriend. He thought of him as his love interest but that was it.

"Um..no..he's..uh. I..don't know actually." Kendall looked down at his feet. Jordin placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you love him?" She asked. The blonde teen thought about it._ 'I do love him.'_

"Yes. I do." He whispered. Jordin smiled. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Then tell him. It's obvious he loves you back. I saw it in his eyes." She said softly. Kendall smiled back.

"It's just. I don't know how to tell him." He whispered again. Jordin frowned. She wanted to help him so badly. Her eyes lit up at the idea.

"Then write him a song. I'll even help you. And I can use that song for my new album." She suggested.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll do that." He said. He leaned in and kissed Jordin's cheeks.

"I knew it." Kendall gasped and stared over at Logan who was glaring at him.

"Logan please, It's not what you think." He pleaded hoping the smaller teen would hear his reason. Logan shook his head and walked back into Palm Woods.

"Damn it!" Kendall shouted. He really hoped that this song would fix everything.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

"How did we end up in this well?" Kendall asked Jordin who was resting her head against the cold wet bricks.

"Carlos dropped stupid rope and now we're both stuck here." Jordin groaned. Kendall looked up and saw Logan, Carlos and James staring down at them. He could see the jealous look on Logan's face. He really hoped he'd come up with the new song soon.

"Carlos!Can you please get us out of here!" Kendall shouted. Jordin stared up at the three boys.

"We need to call the fire department." Logan said. He tried to get his cell phone, James stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't we'll be in big trouble for sure!" James shrieked. "If Gustavo finds out we'll be dead!" he continued. Logan sighed and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Carlos!You need to go back to Palm Woods and get another rope!" Kendall shouted back at the latino teen.

"Alright don't go anywhere!" Carlos shouted. He ran out of the park.

Logan looked at James who was freaking out. "James, you need to calm down. This won't help anyone if your freaking out." He said. He tried to put his hand on the taller teen's shoulder. James shrieked and pushed Logan away from him.

Logan yelped when he fell down into the well. He groaned when his back hit the bottom of it.

"Logan are you alright?" Kendall asked worriedly. He rushed over to the smaller teen to help him up.

"I'm fine. Thanks a lot James!" Logan shrieked. James frowned. Carlos came back with the rope.

"Okay Carlos!you need to rap James with the rope so that way he can help us get up!" Kendall shouted back.

A few minutes later James was on the ground with them. Logan sat far away from Kendall. James groaned when he sat up. He glared up at the latino teen. He went over and sat next to Kendall.

They all gasped when they saw Carlos on the ground with them. "Carlos you idiot!Why did you do that for?" Logan asked. Carlos frowned.

"I was lonely." He whimpered. He walked over to James and sat next to him.

"Don't call Carlos and idiot Logan." James hissed out. Logan glared at him.

"Maybe if he used his brain once in a while we wouldn't have been in this mess!" The dark haired teen shouted at James.

"Stop saying hurtful things about Carlos!" James shouted back at Logan.

"Guys!Knock it off now!" Kendall yelled over them causing both of them to be quiet. "We're really sorry Jordin. We're sorry you couldn't finish your new song. " He said. Jordin sighed.

"It's fine Kendall." She said. James started humming a tone. Jordin looked up and smiled at James. That was the tone she was looking for.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

_Now I'm about to give you my heart remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me_

As Jordin sang her verse Kendall stared at Logan the entire time. This was about Logan.

_I heard love is dangerous you thought you'd never get enough but the thought of you leaving_

_ain't easy for me_

_Don't hurt me, deserve me, make me sorry I ever counted on you_

Kendall walked closer to the smaller teen. Logan continued to sway with the music.

_1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you_

_1,2,3,4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you_

_I understand I have been there before, I finally found someone I could adore. _

Kendall continued to stare into Logan's eyes. Ever since they met Kendall has always adored Logan. He always loved how Logan got shy whenever he got closer to him. He loved how Logan would blush whenever he whispered in his ear. He loved how the other teen smiled and laughed.

_But you failed my test but I have no one better so I wasn't the only one_

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you baby you can put your trust in me_

_Just let me count to three you can count on me and your never gonna see_

_No numbers in my pocket anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it I've got you_

Kendall stood close to Logan as they sang the last verse of the song. Logan was staring into his eyes. He smiled when he wrapped his arm around the smaller teen's waist as they sang.

_Because your the one_

_I'm giving my to but I've got to be the only on_

_1,2,3,4,to 5_

_Baby I'm counting on you_

_1,2,3,4 to 5_

_1,2,3,4, to 5 baby I'm counting on you_

_1,2,3,4 to 5 _

_I'm about to give you my heart so remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before so you gotta make this easy on me_

"I wrote this song for you Logan. I hope you can give me another chance." Kendall whispered. Logan smiled and hugged Kendall closer to him.

"I'm sorry I assumed you and Jordin had a thing going on." Logan whispered back. The blonde hugged him.

"Let's hope that nothing comes between us again Logie." Kendall said. He leaned in and kissed the smaller teen. Jordin smiled at the sight. They really did make a cute couple. She looked over and saw Carlos and James hugged each other. She was glad she was able to bring them all back together.

"I'm sorry about the whole Stephanie thing James." Carlos whispered to the taller teen. James hugged him closer and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have over reacted. I hope I'm forgiven." He said. Carlos smiled and nodded.

"Of course your forgiven James." He said. James smiled back and kissed the smaller teen.

Things were looking better for everyone.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 8!

Yes now everyone is back together! Thanks so much for reviewing!

What should happen in the next chapter?

A)Kogan?

B)Jarlos?

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Logan gets sick, Kendall takes care of him.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 9: Big Time Sickness

Logan coughed loudly. His throat felt like it was on fire. He felt his chest burning up. He panted softly as he rested his head against the soft pillows of his bed. He tried closing his eyes so he could get some rest but he couldn't seem to fall asleep.

He moved around trying to get comfortable. He groaned after giving up on trying to sleep.

"Logan?Are you okay?" Logan looked up and saw Kendall standing in the doorway of his and James's room. He coughed loudly again. He felt tears pricking in his eyes as he coughed. Kendall walked closer to the sick teen. He felt terrible that his boyfriend was sick. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"That's a horrible cough Logie. Poor baby. Are you not feeling well?" Kendall whispered softly in his boyfriend's ear. Logan sniffled and coughed a little. Kendall touched the smaller teen's forehead with the back of his hand. He gasped when he felt how hot it was.

"Poor baby, your burning up." The tall blonde said. He rested his head on the sick teen's chest. He could hear him breathing slowly. "I'm going to get you some water okay?" Kendall whispered. Logan nodded and rested his head back against the pillows again.

"I hate being sick." Logan's voice croaked. He coughed a little. Kendall came into the room with a cup of water.

"Here Logie. Take tiny sips." He said gently. He placed the tip of the cup onto Logan's lips. He rested his hand on the back of the smaller boy's neck and helped him sip the water. "Why don't you try and get some sleep." He suggested. Logan held his hand. "I'll be here when you wake up don't worry baby." Kendall whispered. He brushed his fingers across the soft dark haired locks.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan slowly opened his eyes. He felt a bit better than he had did earlier. Kendall walked in with a tray full of food and a glass of water. Logan smiled at the sight. Kendall walked over to Logan and layed the tray on his lap.

"You better eat all of that Logie. I had my mom make it for you, she wishes you better health." The blonde said. He sat down next to his boyfriend on the bed. Logan looked down at the delicious food. He reached for a piece of toast, he nibbled on it slowly. He didn't want to make himself sick.

Kendall felt the lust inside of him take over. He pulled the piece of toast out of Logan's hand which caused the smaller teen to look at him with confusion.

"What's wrong Kendall? I thought you said you wanted me to eat." Logan asked quietly. His voice was a little raspy from all the coughing he had done earlier that day.

Kendall lifted the smaller teen's chin up. Logan stared into his green eyes. He blushed when he noticed the lust inside of them. Kendall leaned down but Logan pushed him away.

"Don't Kendall, you'll get sick too." Logan said softly. Kendall chuckled. He removed the tray of food off of Logan's lap and placed it on the floor next to the bed. He rested his hands on the smaller teen's chest.

"I don't care if I get sick. I want you Logan." The blonde teen whispered huskily which caused Logan to gasp with pleasure.

"K-Kendall.." The dark haired boy whispered quietly. Kendall leaned down and placed a rough kiss on his lips which made Logan moan out. Kendall moved his hands up Logan's shirt and began to message his chest. Logan shivered when Kendall started to rub his nipples.

Kendall pushed his tounge in roughly into the small cavern of Logan's mouth. He brushed his tounge alone the roof of his mouth which made Logan cry out in pleasure. Kendall pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at the flustered boy that he loved so much. He continued to rub and tweak the sensitive nipples that made Logan pant and squirm.

"Kendall please.." Logan moaned. Kendall's smirk grew wider. He placed his finger on the smaller boy's lips.

"Shhh, you don't want my mom to hear you do you Logie?" He whispered dangerously in the dark haired teen's ear. Logan gulped, he closed his eyes when he felt Kendall's hand rubbing him through his pants. He panted loudly when Kendall unzipped his jeans and unbuckled his belt. He slowly took off the jeans. He knew that Logan wasn't ready to have sex yet but he could still give him the next best thing.

Logan cried out when Kendall began to rub him through the friction of his boxers. The soft silk rubbed his erection gently which made him gasp with pleasure as Kendall began to fondle him.

Kendall reached down and kissed the sick teen roughly. He knew that Logan was close to release. He sped up his pace faster which made Logan gasp, groan and moan loudly into the kiss. Kendall pulled away from the kiss as Logan released.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled as he released. He panted and but his head back against the pillow. Kendall leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Logan's forehead. He smiled when he felt that his fever had gone down.

"W-what about you?" The smaller teen blushed. Kendall looked down and noticed the bulge in his pants.

"It's okay Logie. You can pay me back once you feel better. Right now you go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." Kendall smiled when Logan closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 9!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Should there be

A)Kogan?

B)Jarlos?

In the next chapter?

Please tell me your answer and also keep up with the reviews!


	10. Author's Note

Big Time Lust

Author's Note: I need help figuring out what to write in the next chapter. I hope you guys will give me some ideas on what I should write!If your idea is good I'll write it! Please give me an idea!

Thank you guys so much for reviewing!50 reviews already!Thanks so much!

Please help me come up with an idea!

Thank you!

Peace and Love to all BTR fans!

KendallLoganSlash


	11. Chapter 11

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: James, Carlos and Logan have Hollywood fever. It's up to Kendall to fix them.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

James/Carlos

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 11: Big Time Fever

Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked down to the Palm Woods lobby. They decided since it's to hot that they would spend it by being at the pool for a couple of hours. Kendall stopped dead when he saw an orange James walking past them.

"Why, is James orange?" Kendall asked to no one in particular. Camille walked over to them and saw them staring at James.

"James, has Hollywood Fever." She said as she stood next to Logan. "Hollywood fever takes over the mind and they turn them into a totally different person." She stated as she continued to stare at the orange James.

"That would explain all of your weird behavior." Logan said. Camille smiled and stared up at him. She turned to face him she smacked him across the face, then out of no where she kissed him for a good minute before smacking him again.

"No, I don't have Hollywood fever." Camille said. Kendall clenched his fists as she walked away from the group.

"We have to find a cure to fix James." Carlos said in a panicky voice. Kendall's eyebrows knotted together. He smirked when he came up with a plan to fix James.

The tall blonde walked over to his best friend who was reading a "Bera Cuda" magazine.

"James, your orange and you look like a freak." Kendall said with a smirk. James blinked up at him and smiled.

"But I still look tan-tastic." His brunet friend said.

"James, Give us the spray." Carlos said. He started to reach out to his boyfriend to grab the tanning cans.

James stood up from the beach chair and stared spraying the tanning spray at his friends. Kendall, Logan and Carlos coughed and covered their mouths to block the smell. James ran off into the Palm Woods lobby.

"Damn it!" Kendall shouted. Logan smiled sadly at his boyfriend. He placed his hand on the blonde pop star's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, we'll fix James before we know it." Logan whispered. Kendall sighed and nodded.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were looking around for James in their apartment. Kendall came out of the bathroom.

"He's not in the bathroom." He said loudly. Carlos slid down the swirly slide.

"He's not in the swirly slide either." The crazy teen said. Logan appeared from his and James's room with a can of tanning spray in his hand. Kendall looked at his lover hopefully.

"I found this tanning spray can in our room. It says that this stuff dissolves with water." Logan stated as he walked into the living room.

Kendall grinned when he thought of a plan to get James out of Hollywood fever. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan grinned back when he thought about the same plan that the blonde was thinking.

BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall smirked when he crept up slowly behind James. His best friend was listening to his ipod as he continued to spray himself with the mangarine tanning spray.

"Hello James." His green eyes twinkled with excitement. He held his water guns in both of his hands. James's eyes widened when he saw his best friend smirking at him.

James yelped when he felt cold water getting sprayed at him. He jumped off the beach chair and sprayed Kendall with his tanning spray. The blonde coughed at the disgusting smell.

"James!" He shouted out with anger. James laughed and ran across to the other side of the pool. Kendall growled and ran after him. He looked over and saw Carlos sitting by the pool with the Jennifer's.

"Carlos!A little help here!" He yelled to the latino boy. Carlos ignored him. Kendall shouted when James ran back across to the other side of the pool. "Carlos!" He screamed as he tried to catch his best friend.

Kendall smirked when he saw James trip on the floor. He cornered James up against the wall. "You got the fever James and I got the cure." He whispered huskily. James yelped and covered himself with his arms to shield him from the cold water.

Kendall whined when the water gun's could squirt water out anymore. "No!" He shouted. James laughed and sprayed his tanning spray at his best friend. The blonde coughed and covered his mouth.

James ran out of the Palm Woods lobby. Kendall groaned when his cell phone rang.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan ran to the Palm Woods park. He cocked his water gun and searched for James. He looked around and saw Guitar Dude sitting on a blanket playing his guitar.

"Guitar Dude, have you seen an orange James anywhere?"He asked. Guitar dude stared up at him and smiled.

"Dude, if James want's to be orange he can be orange, let James be James."He said softly. Logan stared at him with confused eyes.

"No you don't understand.." Guitar Dude cut him off by shoving a pair of bongos in his arms. Logan stared down at them then back at Guitar Dude.

"You just need to relax and take a breather Logan. Your always so stressed. Just let James be James."He said gently, he grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him towards the blanket.

"Let, James be James." Logan whispered to himself as he sat down next to Guitar Dude feeling content and happy.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall stared in shock as he saw his best friends acting all weird. Carlos was with the Jennifer's, Logan was wearing a hippie outfit and James was even more orange than he was earlier this morning.

"Kendall!Fix your friends now!" Gustavo screamed. Kendall winced at the screaming voice.

"Okay I've had it. I'm going to the rink. I need to cool down. The ice and the coldness remind me of were I came from."

Kelly looked at him. She smirked the same way Kendall always did. Kendall smirked back which made Gustavo confused.

"Why are you two smirking at each other like that?" He asked confusedly.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall smirked to himself when James yelped as he threw a snowball at him. James looked pissed off. He threw another snowball causing James to shriek.

"Dude if you do that one more time I swear I'll-" James was cut off by another snow ball hitting him in the chest. James growled and started running after his best friend.

They both continued to run out to the pool. Kelly ran beside Kendall as Carlos and James chased after them. Kendall stopped when he saw Logan sitting in the place where Guitar Dude usually sits.

Logan stared at him with a huge smile on his face. "What's up baby?" He asked. "Do you want to sit here with me?" He stared at Kendall with a lustful gaze. Kendall shuddered with pleasure but he quickly shook it off remembering that Logan wasn't in his right state of mind.

He threw a few snowballs at his lover who yelped at the sudden coldness. He got up and ran after Kendall.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan groaned when he sat down on the couch after they had the huge snowball fight at Palm Woods park.

"Were we really that bad Kendall?" he asked his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch next to him. Kendall chuckled and brushed the bangs away from Logan's forehead.

"Yeah, but your yourself again. I'm glad to have the old Logan Mitchel, the guy who I love back." Kendall smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm glad too." Logan sighed happily as he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 11!

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

This is one of my favorite episodes and I just had to put it in my story.

Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: James and Carlos have their first time but they get interrupted.

Pairings:  
James/Carlos

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 12: Big Time First Time

James sat nervously on his bed Carlos was still at the pool probably with Logan or Kendall. He had been thinking long and hard and he thinks that he's ready to take his and Carlos's relationship to the next level. He stood up from the bed and walked out of his room before checking the mirror. He was wearing his lucky white v neck t-shirt and his skinny dark blue jeans with a black vest over his shirt. He smiled brightly to himself in the mirror before running out of his room.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

James walked down to the pool area where he saw Kendall and Logan cuddling with each other on the beach chair. He looked around hoping he would find Carlos somewhere down here in the pool. He sighed and walked over to his best friends.

"Hey guys, have you seen Carlos anywhere?" He asked. Kendall looked up at his best friend. He smiled and pointed over towards the pool. James grinned and saw Carlos floating in the pool.

"Carlos!" James shouted causing the latino boy to jump up and fall off his floaty and into the pool. James laughed loudly. Finally he got his revenge. He grinned from ear to ear when he saw Carlos's head pop out of the water.

"James!What was that for?" Carlos whined as he swam over to his boyfriend. James gave him his hand to help him out of the pool. Carlos grinned and pulled James into the pool with him. James shrieked when the cold water hit him.

"Dude!that was so not cool!I spent an hour brushing my hair!" The brunette whined. Carlos giggled as he swam out of the pool. James followed him.

"So what did you come here for James?" He asked as they got out of the pool. James blushed and looked down at his sandals.

"W-Well..I..I was..thinking really hard about this..a-and..I think we..should take our relationship to the next level." The brunette flustered when Carlos gave him a cute smile, his eyes were sparkling and his face showed nothing but innocence.

"Really?Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that James?" The latino teen asked. James smiled. He grabbed the smaller teen's hand and lead him back to the hotel room they didn't see Kendall and Logan smirking as they walked by.

"It's about time." They both said at the same time before turning back and making out with each other.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

James panted as Carlos started kissing his neck. His body felt so hot as the latino teen rubbed his hands all over his body. He was already half naked which was a good thing. He wanted Carlos so badly.

Carlos had always dreamed of having James underneath him. The brunette would be panting, his eyes would be closed and his lips would be parted. He would have a tiny little pink blush on his cheeks that made him looks so adorable.

"Carlos.." James whispered as the smaller boy started kissing his neck. He tilted his head to give Carlos a better access. He whimpered cutely when he felt Carlos touch his erection.

Carlos continued to kiss the taller teen's neck. His lips moved up to the brunette's ear. He nibbled on the earlobe which caused James to gasp with pleasure.

"Carlos...please.." he moaned as his best friend started to rub his erection through his swim trunks. He grinned when he heard his lover moan out his name.

"You like this James?" Carlos whispered hotly in his boyfriend's ear. James moaned loudly and leaned into Carlos's hand. "Does it hurt James?" He asked as he continued to rub the tanned teen's erection.

"C-Carlos..p-please.." James stuttered. Carlos chuckled and bit down on his neck. He felt the teeth cutting into his skin he knew he was going to have a bruise on his neck tomorrow.

"Man that was so fun-" James and Carlos froze and looked over their shoulders and saw Kendall and Logan standing in the doorway with their eyes wide open and their mouths gaping at them in shock.

"Dude!"Kendall shrieked and covered his eyes. James glared at his best friend.

"Hey, it's not like you don't do this too Kendall." He growled. Logan blushed and looked down at the floor. Kendall glared at James and pulled Logan close to him.

"Leave Logie out of this!" He shouted.

"Can't you knock like normal people!" James yelled. Kendall glared at him again before pouncing on him and holding him in a head lock.

"Take it back!Apologize to Logie now!" The blonde yelled as they rolled around the floor punching and kicking each other.

Logan turned to Carlos who had a blush on his cheeks. "Should we do something about them?" He asked Logan. The dark haired teen looked over at his lover and his best friend rolling around on the floor like children.

"Nah, they'll be fine." He said. They both continued to stare at their lovers to see who would win the fight.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

This was a funny chapter to write!I liked writing this one.

I hope you guys like this chapter.

Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Kendall defends Logan's honor when Mercedes forces him to be his boyfriend.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

James/Carlos

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 13: Big Time Demos

Today had turned out to be a weird day. First they heard that they were going to be sent home. Then Griffin's daughter Mercedes showed up saying that she was the one who picked the winning demos and forced Kendall to be her boyfriend. The blonde pop star was so confused and shocked he didn't want to be the snobby girls boyfriend. But he knew he had to because of Gustavo and Kelly. He had to do whatever Mercedes said. He was her slave and that was it.

She had forced him to take her to the Palm Woods pool and carry all of her belongings. When she had asked him if he loved her he hesitated and she got really angry so she "faked dumped" him. Then she had chosen Carlos to be her new boyfriend because of how sweet and kind he was to her. James had gotten pissed off and stomped away with anger.

Carlos was currently in the kitchen trying to make his grandma's famous chocolate chip cookies. He yelped when he took out the cookies with out oven mittens on and burned his hands making the pans and the cookies drop to the floor.

"Hurry new boyfriend!" Mercedes snapped. Carlos whimpered and picked up the cookies from the floor and rushed over to her. He yelped again when the blonde girl spit out a bite of the cookie and hit him in the face. He shrieked and rushed into the bathroom trying to dodge the cookie bits that were being tossed at him.

Carlos whimpered and leaned against the doorway. James rushed over to him and held him. "Are you okay baby?" The brunette asked and ran his fingers through the dark locks.

"Are you talking to shower people behind my back?" Mercedes yelled. Carlos held onto James tighter.

"N-No apple..blossom." He stuttered. Mercedes forced the door open and gasped when she saw Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly hiding in the shower. She growled and smiled when she saw Logan looking scared.

"I'm breaking up with you." She said as she pointed to Carlos. She moved her finger around as if she was trying to decided on who to pick. She smirked and pointed at Logan who's eyes widened and turned to fear.

"I pick Logan." She said. Kendall's eyes darkened when he heard Logan yelp. "Come on new boyfriend, We're going to dye your hair to match my bag." She smirked when Logan yelped again and clutched onto his hair.

Kendall looked at the smaller teen that stood in front of him. He didn't want Logan to go out with the jerk. He didn't want Logan to go out with anyone that wasn't him.

"So are you going to do the right thing?" Gustavo asked Logan who was still standing still from fear. James and Carlos and Kelly looked at him with asking eyes.

Kendall placed his hand on his lovers shoulder and pushed him aside. "No. I am." He hissed. Logan belonged to him, not anyone else. Logan was his property. He stepped out of the bathtub and out of the bathroom. He walked up to Mercedes and glared at her.

"What are you doing here, your my old boyfriend. Where's my new boyfriend?" She asked. Kendall walked up to her and got close to her face.

"He's done with you. Just like I'm done with you. We're done with you Mercedes. Your nothing but a spoiled little brat who thinks she can get whatever she wants on command. No one. And I mean no one touches my Logan. You got that Mercedes?" He hissed. Logan's eyes widened. He never seen Kendall this pissed off before.

Mercedes glared at him. She picked up the Big Time Rush demo cd and tossed to the ground, smashing it with her high heel.

"Big Time Rush is Big time done." She hissed and stomped out of the room. Kendall looked down at his lover.

"Kendall..." James hissed. He glared at his best friend before stomping off to his room pouting like a child. Carlos sighed and went after his boyfriend to comfort him.

"Kendall, you blew our secret. Now Griffin is going to know and the whole world will know!Then Big Time Rush will really be big time done!" Logan yelped. Kendall frowned and sighed. He was now starting to regret his whole possessive attitude.

"I know, I know. I said some stupid things..that could..possibly ruin this band but..I couldn't help it. I didn't want her touching what was mine." He whispered. Logan smiled sadly at his boyfriend. He leaned up and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"It's okay Kendall, I'm not that mad but you might have to talk to James. He's going to be angry at you." He said. Kendall smiled and kissed his lover back on the lips.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 13!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

What should be in the next one?

A)Kendall/Logan?

B)James/Carlos?

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Kendall tells Logan he's a werewolf.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

Author's Note: This is a weird version of the Halloween episode.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 14: Big Time Halloween

Kendall paced around the living room. He felt his heart beating faster against his chest. He over and noticed how calm his mom and Katie were.

"How can you two be so calm!" He shrieked. His eyes glanced nervously at the full moon. Mama Knight looked at her son and smiled gently at him. She knew he was nervous. She walked over to him and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Sweetie, If Logan really loves you than he would understand that your a werewolf. He wouldn't hate you or shun you. Logan's a sweet boy." She said calmly. Kendall sighed, knowing his mom was right. Logan would understand.

"Your right mom, but what if he doesn't? What if he hates me?I love him so much mom." He said. Mama Knight hugged him softly. "Logan's a normal mom, he's a human being. I'm a werewolf. How in the world is this going to turn out?" He asked nervously.

Katie sighed. She loved her big brother and she also loved Logan as a older brother. She knew Logan would never hate Kendall. She saw how Logan was whenever they were together. Logan really loves him and if Logan loved him than he would understand.

"Mom's right Kendall. If Logan truly loves you than he would understand." She said gently. Kendall sighed and glanced over at the full moon outside.

"Why don't you ask Logan to the Halloween dance. That will take your mind off things right?" She asked. Kendall nodded.

"Thanks mom, Katie. I feel a little better now." He said as he walked out of the hotel room.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall sat down on the picnic blanket he had layed out for him and Logan. He glanced up at the moon nervously.

"Kendall." The blonde werewolf looked up and saw Logan standing there with a bright smile on his face. "Wow, this looks nice. I hope this is for me." Logan said teasingly. Kendall nodded and smiled at his lover.

Logan sat down next to Kendall. He smiled at the blonde. Kendall was always a sappy romantic. He reached over to grab Kendall's hand.

Kendall looked down at his hand and noticed how fury it was. He yelped and hid his hand behind his back. He smiled nervously at Logan who was staring at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay Kendall?" He asked. He peered his eyes to try and look to see what Kendall was hiding.

"I-I'm fine.." Kendall stuttered. He looked up and saw James running away from a girl who had a wooden steak in her hands.

"Would you look at that. I got to go help James now. I'll see you later Logan." He said. He got up and ran after James leaving a sad Logan behind.

"What are you hiding Kendall?" Logan said sadly. He got up off the blanket and headed for Roque Records.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Once Logan was at Roque Records he was shocked to see a mad scientist Gustavo, A weird looking Kelly, A Frankenstein Carlos, A vampire James and a werewolf Kendall.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously still staring at Kendall. Kendall turned his head and saw Logan standing in the middle of the doorway. He shrieked when he saw that he had fur all over him.

"Logan..it's not what it looks like.." Kendall tried. He looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed. Logan walked over to him and lifted his chin up.

"It's okay Kendall. I don't care if your a werewolf, I still love you." He said with a smile on his face. Kendall looked up at him with shock and wide eyes.

"Y-You do?" He asked. Why would Logan still love him?He was a werewolf for crying out loud.

"We've been through so much together Kendall. I love you and nothing can take that away." Logan said softly. He leaned in and kissed Kendall on the lips gently.

"I love you Kendall." He whispered and hugged his lover. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and kissed his forehead.

"I love you to Logie." He whispered back.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 14!

Sorry it took so long to come up with the next chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this one!

Who should be in the next chapter?

Kendall/Logan

James /Carlos

Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Big Time Lust

Chapter Summary: Gustavo tells Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos that they need to keep their relationships in secret in order to sell their album.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

James/Carlos

Kendall/Jo

Logan/Camille

James/OC

Carlos/Stephanie

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Chapter 15: Big Time Sneakers Part 1

"Dogs!Listen up!"Gustavo shouted as he entered the recording studio. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos looked over at him with curious expressions on their faces.

"Gustavo, how many times do I have to tell you their not dogs." Kelly snapped at him. She smiled at the four boys who have become like sons to her the over the past months.

Kendall looked at Logan then back at Gustavo with a questioning gaze. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Griffin told us, that, he wants you guys to keep your relationships a secret to the public eye."Kelly said sadly. She really didn't want them to keep their relationships a secret. She was growing rather fond of seeing Kendall with Logan and James with Carlos.

James frowned. He stood in front of his friends. "You mean, we have to keep our relationship a secret, just so we can please the fans?" He asked. He didn't like this one bit.

"Yes. If you want to stay in this business you will do as Griffin says!"Gustavo shouted. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him closer.

"I'm not doing this. This is stupid!We should be able to be with who ever we want."Kendall shouted back. He gripped on Logan harder.

"Kendall, your hurting me."Logan whispered. Kendall let loose of his grip.

"You can't make us do this Kelly."Carlos pleaded. He wrapped his arms around James's waist. James placed his arm over his lover's shoulder. Kelly stared sadly at the four boys. She really didn't want to hurt them like this, but whatever Griffin wanted he got. She couldn't say no.

"I'm sorry boys. But whatever Griffin wants he gets. You'll just have to deal with it."She replied softly. Gustavo turned and left the office with Kelly behind him leaving the four boys depressed in his office.

"Do we really have to do this?"Logan asked sadly. He could feel tears prick in his eyes. He didn't want to leave Kendall. He loved him so much. He didn't want to see Kendall kissing anyone else but him. He didn't want to see anyone with Kendall but him.

Kendall sighed and brought Logan closer. He brought his finger to the smarter boy's chin and lifted his face up so they were looking at each other.

"I love you Logan, no one will ever take my love that I have for you. No one can replace you. I'll always love you no matter what." Kendall whispered to the smaller teen. He leaned down and kissed the dark haired boy lightly on the lips.

"I'm not happy with this."James pouted. He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. He didn't want to leave Carlos. Carlos made him happy. He was the one he wanted to be with.

Carlos hugged him tightly and rested his head on the pretty boy's chest. "I'm not happy with it either James. But we can't fight Griffin. We'll get kicked out of the business."He muttered.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't fake date each other." Kendall replied. Logan, James and Carlos stared over at him with a curious look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Kendall chuckled and brought Logan closer to him. Sometimes Logan wasn't all that smart as everyone made him out to be.

"It means, that we can fake date each other until all this blows over."He stated. James smiled brightly at his idea.

"That's great."He said. Carlos smiled back. Logan didn't looked too convinced.

"How do you know this will work?"He asked Kendall. The tall blonde looked down at his "boyfriend".

"Don't you trust me Logie?" He asked. Logan blushed and nodded. Even after all this time being with Kendall he still blushed around him.

"Well yes but, What if.."Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan lightly on the lips once more.

"You just have to trust me." He whispered in his "lovers" ear.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Chapter 15!

I sadly have to say that there's only three more chapters after this, but I will still write more Kogan for all those Kogan fans and I'll also write some Jarlos and Jagan.

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Part 2 will arrive soon!

Please read and review!


End file.
